Finding Anakin Solo
by garnet98
Summary: Set after Return of the Jedi surrounding the Solo siblings. Anakin Solo goes missing at a young age and Jacen is determined to find him. Completely unrelated to the latest star wars movies and are my complete take on the aftermath of the original star wars installments.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Anakin Solo at the standard age of ten sat in his bedroom fixing a droid that he had found lying around. His parents and his brother Jacen and his sister Jaina were currently out, Anakin had insisted on staying home. At times he liked being left alone to fix and build whatever he could get his hands on and today was one of those times.

Jacen was the only one in the family who seemed to understand Anakin's need for sessions of solitude. Anakin smiled when he thought of his older brother, Jacen had promised Anakin that he would have a lightsaber duel with him as soon as they returned. Anakin loved Jaina also however Jacen would always have a special place in his heart, and their connection through the force was extremely strong. Stronger than Jacen's and Jaina's twin bond which to Anakin's amusement still puzzled uncle Luke.

Anakin's head snapped up when he heard footsteps down the hall from his room. Anakin frowned, had they returned already? They hadn't been gone for long. Anakin raised an eyebrow and reached out with the force to Jacen. He spoke to Jacen _"well that was quick."_

Across the bond Anakin felt confusion from Jacen _"what do you mean that was quick?"_

Now it was Anakin's turn to feel confusion _"you're back quick, I thought you'd be longer."_

There was a pause from Jacen's side of the bond _"Anakin we're not back yet."_

A startled expression settled on Anakin's face and he once again paused what he was doing and listened carefully. There was definitely footsteps outside of his room down the hall. Anakin felt fear begin to trickle into his mind and apparently Jacen felt it too.

" _Anakin what's wrong?"_ Jacen demanded beginning to worry for his younger brother.

Anakin paused before replying _"I can hear someone down the hall from my room walking about."_

Anakin then felt fear from his brother pour into the bond and then his brother spoke _"Anakin you're in danger."_

Trembling slightly Anakin responded _"how do you know?"_

" _The force is telling me"_ Jacen said _"Anakin we're on our way back, is there a way for you to get out of your room without going through your bedroom door?"_

Anakin shot a look quickly around his room _"there's my window, but Jacen it won't open, you know that we've never been able to get it open."_

" _Try again now"_ Jacen commanded.

Anakin stood up as quietly as he could and slowly approached his window, he felt his heartbeat speed up with fear. He grabbed the window and gave a shove. It didn't budge. No matter how much Anakin pushed and shoved the window would not give way.

Anakin felt tears fill his eyes as he heard the person directly outside his room _"Jacen it won't open!"_

" _Push harder!"_

" _Jacen it won't open!"_ Anakin felt the panic spread through him _"Jacen I think the person is about to come into my room."_

" _No"_ Jacen denied.

" _Goodbye Jacen, I love you"_ Anakin sent his last thought to his brother. Abruptly he felt the bond to his brother close off, it hadn't been destroyed but it was being blocked.

The door opened and the terrified ten-year-old was greeted by a black cloaked figure and yellow eyes. Anakin's eyes widened in horror.

Sith.

The rest of the Solo family were racing across Coruscant in a speeder which was breaking all speed limits thanks to the driver Luke Skywalker.

Jacen tried his hardest to keep his fear and panic at bay. He tried not to think of what may be happening to his little brother at this moment in time. Jacen tried desperately to persuade himself that Anakin would be ok.

They quickly reached their home and Jacen jumped from the speeder, ignoring the adults' protests, and ran into his home. He made straight for Anakin's room, the door stood open and Jacen ran in.

It was empty. No Anakin.

Refusing to accept that his little brother was gone Jacen ran through the rest of the Solo home searching every room while calling for his brother.

Finally, Jacen sank to his knees letting the tears fall.

His baby brother was gone, he had been taken. Jacen desperately reached out to his bond with Anakin, only to be met with a wall, he was either being blocked or the bond was gone. If the bond was gone then his brother was dead.

Anakin wasn't dead, Jacen told himself.

I'll find you Anakin, Jacen vowed, I won't give up, I will find you no matter what it takes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Jacen called on the force as he defended himself against uncle Luke. Jacen was well on his way to becoming a jedi knight, since his uncle Luke had taken it upon himself to train Jacen and make Jacen his padawan.

Jacen was now at the age of 17 meaning that his little brother Anakin would now be at the age of 15, if he was still alive somewhere in the galaxy.

Jacen temporarily pushed the thoughts of his younger brother from his head and he focused purely on disarming his uncle. Jacen force jumped over uncle Luke and swung his lightsaber in attack. This went on for another ten minutes until Luke swiftly disarmed Jacen and knocked him to the ground. Jacen sighed at once again being defeated, his uncle however smiled down at him and offered him a hand to help him up. Jacen accepted.

"You're are making good progress Jacen" Uncle Luke stated.

Jacen nodded.

"However" his uncle continued "I felt you lose focus, what happened?"

Jacen stared at the ground for a few moments before replying "I was thinking of Anakin."

Realisation filled Luke's eyes and he nodded his understanding.

Jacen then addressed his uncle again "if you don't mind master I think I'll go and find Jaina."

"It is fine by me" Luke replied.

JAINA

Jaina was lying underneath her favourite ship when she felt her twin's presence approaching.

Jaina sighed. Ever since their little brother's disappearance Jacen had never been the same, he would never accept that Anakin had died that day, of course there was evidence to say he did and how likely was it that Anakin could still be alive today?

Jaina pulled herself out from under the ship when Jacen entered the hangar.

Jacen, Jaina thought, looked extremely pale and lost. No doubt another effect of Anakin's disappearance.

"Jacen" Jaina called out when she saw her twin struggling to spot her in the ship filled hangar.

Having seen his sister Jacen quickly made his way over to her.

Once Jacen had reached her a small smile appeared on his face and he said "you aren't still trying to fix that thing up are you Jaina?"

Jaina in reply stuck her tongue out and Jacen chuckled quietly.

"Something's bothering you" Jaina stated.

Jacen nodded but didn't respond.

There was a few minutes of silence until Jacen spoke "I wanted to talk to you about our upcoming mission."

"I didn't know we had one" Jaina replied looking confused.

"It was only finalized this morning."

Jaina still looked slightly confused "and what do we have to do?"

After a slight hesitation Jacen replied "you know how Tsavong Lah isn't very fond of us?"

"Yes?" Jaina asked slowly.

"Well apparently he's leading an attack somewhere on Coruscant."

Jaina started to feel irritated with her twin "Jacen just spit it out."

Jacen stared at her for a moment and then shrugged "Uncle Luke had a vision, Tsavong Lah is using the attack as a distraction and is going to come after us and kill us. Our mission is to kill him."

TATOOINE

"Good" Darth Sidious wheezed "you are growing stronger everyday my boy."

Anakin Solo called on the force as he battled with one of Darth Sidious's dark jedis. His eyes he knew would be rapidly turning yellow as he used the dark side to speed his lightsaber up. The battle became a blur and Anakin had to force jump over the dark jedi before he lost one of his limbs. He then proceeded to send a force wave at the dark jedi, pushing him back several metres. Anakin once again force jumped, only this time he jumped towards the dark jedi and landed next to him. He then held the lightsaber to the dark jedi's neck before he could get back up and continue the fight.

An evil laugh came from behind him accompanied with "very good my young apprentice."

Anakin backed up from the dark jedi, turned to the sith and then bowed "thank you master" he said.

"You have trained well today, you are free do as you wish."

Anakin once again bowed and made his way out of the training room. He then made his way outside.

How he hated the sand, it was everywhere he went and looked. He didn't particularly like the the constant heat either, he just disliked Tatooine as a whole.

Anakin travelled back to his official home where he stayed when he wasn't training. It wasn't far to walk and he easily reached it within ten minutes. As soon as he entered his home Anakin made his way to his bedroom which held tools and bits and pieces which needed fixing.

He sat down on the floor and continued with his work on an old abandoned droid that he had found, to most people the droid would appear to be beyond repair, however Anakin was always fixing the unfixable.

Briefly Anakin stopped and reached into a drawer and took out a necklace and pulled it over his head, slipping it under his clothing out of view. It had been a gift from his mother that had apparently belonged to his grandmother. To this day Anakin did not know how or where his mother had even gotten the necklace, as far as he knew his mother never knew her parents.

The necklace was the japor snippet which the original Anakin Skywalker had given to Padme Amidala. This bit of information he had learned from his many hours of meditation. Anakin now wore it whenever he was not around Darth Sidious, his master didn't even know he had it. He hadn't found it _that_ day.

Anakin remembered that day all too well. The day he he'd been taken from his family and forced to become a sith in training. Sidious tried to make Anakin feel anger at his family, and especially at his older brother Jacen.  
It had worked up to a point, however he could never feel anger towards Jacen since Anakin missed his older brother terribly. He often tried to reopen his sibling bond with Jacen, however Sidious was always there blocking him.

He felt anger towards his family for leaving him that day and for not insisting he went along with them, for not returning home quicker. However a small part of him was constantly reminding him that it was Anakin who refused to leave because he wanted to stay at home.

Mostly Anakin tried to only use the anger and hate he felt toward Sidious to fuel his power in the dark side.

He knew that he was now a enemy of the jedi, which most likely meant he was enemies with his siblings. That fact alone often made him feel miserable.

Anakin sighed.

JACEN

For the past hour he and Jaina had been discussing possible defences they could use against Tsavong Lah.

"Do we know when he is going to attack?" Jaina asked him suddenly.

Jacen shook his head "It'll be in the near future but that could be several weeks away. We need to be prepared and on constant guard."

Jaina nodded sighing quietly and started to tug at her jedi clothing.

His and Jaina's jedi clothing were the same as the jedi clothing in the old republic times. Most of the jedi's clothing were slightly different but the Solo twins had stated that they preferred the old clothing. Uncle Luke had the clothing made especially for them.

Abruptly Jaina changed the subject "are you going home when we have leave next week?"

Jacen raised an eyebrow at the subject change but replied anyway "isn't it dangerous to go to Coruscant when there is an attack planned? Tsavong Lah is leading an army to Coruscant to get to us which must mean that we are going to be on Coruscant at that time. Should we really be speeding the process up?"

Jaina argued "no the attack will happen when it happens, when they attack it will most likely be when we're on a mission, when there are few jedi there. Lots of jedi will be going to Coruscant next week, the Yuuzhan Vong won't attack with so many jedi around. We'll probably be safer on Coruscant." Jaina adopted a pleased look, clearly impressed with her argument. She then returned to her original question "so are you going home?"

Resting his face on his right fist he debated quietly in his head. He didn't want to go home, he hadn't been home in about three years, it was too painful when there was no Anakin there. If his parents ever wanted to see him they always had to come to Yavin 4 to visit. However maybe Jaina was right, did he really want to stay on his own at the jedi academy when the Yuuzhan Vong was after his blood? As much as he hated to admit it Jaina had made a fair point and Anakin had been gone for five years now, perhaps it was time he practised restraining the memories of him. The best way to do that was to go home right?

Reluctantly Jacen nodded his head to Jaina.

He would return home. He didn't have to like it though.


End file.
